


Impulse

by harohappiP



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, first fic, how do I tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harohappiP/pseuds/harohappiP
Summary: This is the first fic I’ve  written so be nice to me please and give constructive criticism since I know this wasn’t that good and I want to improve haha, if you actually enjoyed this though then thank you for reading!





	Impulse

He doesn’t know what came over him.  
He didn’t know why he felt a rush of jealousy run over him hearing Mao talk about Ritsu, like he usually does.  
He doesn’t know why he felt the need to interrupt Mao’s talking by kissing him, kissing mao over and over without giving him a chance to speak. After he realized what he was doing, he became anxious that Mao would push him away, but he didn’t, so maybe that means something.  
“I like you.” Makoto said, pulling away, averting eye contact with Mao.  
He didn’t want to look at his face, but he regrets not looking at him earlier. Mao’s face matched the color of his hair and Makoto thought to himself how cute the boy is when he’s flustered.  
Mao’s at a loss for words, and just rests his head on Makoto’s shoulder in embarrassment, which surprises Makoto a bit, since Mao seems to be the one who would confess first, he didn’t think Mao would get embarrassed over things like this.  
Then it hit him, Mao is probably dating Ritsu, and he just kissed Ritsu’s boyfriend.  
“Ah... im sorry, you’re dating ritsu right? I’m sorry, I should o-“  
“I’m not dating ricchan.. I’m just surprised if it’s not obvious enough, who kisses someone before confessing?” He chuckled, head still resting on Makoto’s shoulder, he smiles a bit when he hears Makoto’s sigh of relief.  
“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written so be nice to me please and give constructive criticism since I know this wasn’t that good and I want to improve haha, if you actually enjoyed this though then thank you for reading!


End file.
